


The Doctor to the Rescue

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crucifixion, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Rescue Missions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Somebody is not meant to die that day.





	The Doctor to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Charcoal"

Smoke from burning ruins makes the sky look like someone took broad strokes of charcoal to it.

Bill peeks around the door of the TARDIS and takes a cautious breath. Another war zone, recently abandoned, and not modern times war either.

People strung up on crosses jar the landscape and screech across her senses. 

“Doctor, when are we?” The Doctor is way ahead of her, approaching the crucified with long strides. 

“Have you found him? Is he one of them?” Bill is reluctant to get close, the scene still too shocking. 

“It´s Gannicus, yes. We have to be quick.”


End file.
